Police
by sticklips
Summary: AU. Un comissaire nommé arthur, six inspecteurs turbulents et une serie de meurtres.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Alors je ne suis pas sur que qui que ce soit passe par là mais sachez que les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et que je m'excuse des (mauvais) traitements que je leur ai fait subir

Le commissaire Arthur soupire et se pince l'arête du nez avec son pouce et son index. Un tic chez lui, un geste habituel qui trahit sa fatigue et dans ce cas précis une pointe d'angoisse. Devant lui son ordinateur affiche le mail qui annonce la venue du chef de la police judiciaire , Mr Germanus et de son assistant Horton au commissariat de Tynemouth. Ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle. Oh bien sûr Arthur admire cet homme qui était un très bon ami de son père et qui l'a aidé à ses débuts dans la police mais ses hommes sont plus réservés que lui et la méfiance est réciproque.

Tristan descend de sa moto et contemple le commissariat ainsi qu'il le fait presque tous les matins depuis près de dix ans. Un bâtiment froid, rectangulaire, avec des fenêtres carrés, une surface linéaire teintée d'un gris métallique qui n'a rien d'engageant. L'homme a un sourire amer, ça lui convient très bien. Il s'est toujours méfié de la couleur et des choses positives en général. Le prix à payer est trop élevé pour un bonheur somme toute éphémère.

« ô toi grand poète contemplatif, daigneras tu entrer avec moi dans cet endroit magique qui par miracle se trouve être notre endroit de travail ? »

Le ton est ironique, mordant mais Tristan choisit de ne pas relever. Il connaît l'homme qui a prononcé ces mots et sait ce qui se cache derrière les sourires joyeux et les yeux trop bleus. Une tignasse de boucles brunes apparaît auprès de lui.

« Bonjour à toi aussi lancelot. »

Avant que l'intéressé n'ait pu répliquer quoi que ce soit Tristan entre, salue Jols à l'entrée et ouvre la porte de l'open space que se partage les six inspecteurs. Lui qui met un point d'honneur à montrer le moins de réactions possibles ne peut s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux devant le spectacle qui s'offre à lui. Il devrait pourtant avoir l'habitude depuis le temps qu'il connaît ses collègues mais leur capacité à créer le plus de bazar possible le perturbe toujours autant. Gauvain poursuit Galahad à travers la pièce en poussant des cris sauvages tandis que Bors hurle de rire tout en bombardant Dagonnet de boulettes de papiers. Ce dernier se retourne pour saluer les deux nouveaux arrivants, Puis reporte son attention vers son meilleur ami. Tristan lui jette un regard compréhensif avant de se diriger vers son bureau et de s'asseoir sur sa chaise avec un soupir de satisfaction. Pendant ce temps Lancelot et Gauvain ont réussi à attraper Galahad et le chatouille impitoyablement. Avant de se figer brusquement quand la porte s'ouvre sur Arthur.


	2. Chapter 2

Cela fait plusieurs années que Lancelot connait Arthur et il a appris à reconnaître cet air las qui annonce les problèmes.

« Le directeur Germanus arrive demain avec son assistant. »

C'est dit d'un ton abrupt, presque sec. Le commissaire s'encombre rarement de fioritures pour annoncer les mauvaises nouvelles. Il a tendance à aller droit au but. C'est un des points qui les ont rassemblé lancelot et lui malgré leurs nombreuses différences.

A force de réfléchir il a manqué les réactions des autres. En même temps ce sont les réactions habituelles. Bors hurle et s'époumone tandis que Dagonnet reste impassible tout comme Tristan qui travaille sa poker face depuis dix ans, Gauvain sourit comme si c'était une blague et Galahad râle pour la forme. Bors et lui ont besoin de s'exprimer. Il reporte son attention sur Arthur qui déclare qu'il les attends dehors dans cinq minutes. Il faut que la ville soit impeccable pour la venue de leur supérieur. Les squats doivent donc être vidés.

Deux heures plus tard les sept hommes vident un immeuble délabré de ses occupants illégaux. Ces derniers sont bien souvent des dealers ou des drogués, souvent les deux à la fois. Lancelot s'approche d'Arthur qui semble être en difficulté avec un tatoué qui le regarde d'un air mauvais. Les autres, occupés à chasser les retardataires ne semblent pas avoir remarqué ce qui se passe.

« Dis à Merlin qu'un jour je trouverais le moyen de le faire inculper. Jusque là il s'en est sorti mais il ne passera pas éternellement entre les mailles du filet. »

L'homme acquiesce sèchement avant de partir en courant.

Merlin. L'homme à abattre, celui qu'ils cherchent à mettre derrière les barreaux depuis des années. C'est lui qui s'occupe du marché de la drogue dans toute l'écosse et depuis quelques mois il s'invite de plus en plus au sud du mur où le marché des drogues douces est florissant.

Le lendemain matin ils sont tous à 7H55 tapante dans l'entrée du commissariat. Seul Arthur semble nerveux, ses hommes s'ennuient ferme quand ils ne rient pas carrément comme Gauvain et Galahad qui enchainent les plaisanteries stupides et les remarques sarcastiques depuis qu'ils sont arrivés.

Enfin les portes s'ouvrent sur Mr Germanus qui s'avance vers Arthur pour le saluer sans même remarquer les six inspecteurs.

«- Artorius ! Quel plaisir de te revoir. J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez eu des problèmes avec les dealers récemment.

\- Oui. Leur incursions au sud du mur sont de plus en plus fréquentes ces temps-ci.

-Mon Dieu ! Il faudrait mettre tous ces drogués en prison.

-Ce sont les dealers qu'il faut mettre derrière les barreaux. Les gens qui se droguent ont des problèmes qui ne se règlent pas dans un tribunal ! »

Galahad vient d'intervenir mais le directeur semble ne pas l'avoir entendu, il attrape Artur par l'épaule dans le but d'une visite guidée des bureaux. Le jeune policier s'étouffe de rage pendant que Lancelot se fait la réflexion que ce Germanus souffre selon toute vraisemblance d'une surdité sélective.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

Note : Je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai oublié de préciser que cette histoire se déroule dans le futur et non à notre époque. Ce qui serait impossible vu les révélations de Germanus dans ce chapitre.

Le reste de la journée se déroula normalement. Tout le monde était donc en train de travailler quand Jols vint les prévenir qu'Arthur et leurs deux « invités » les attendaient en salle de réunion. Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce, leurs attitudes dénotaient clairement une froideur et un irrespect latent. Bors s'affala sur sa chaise avec la grâce d'un phoque échoué sur la banquise, Lancelot avait scotché sur ses lèvres son plus beau sourire insolent, Galahad mâchait son chewing-gum tandis que Gauvain tentait visiblement de battre le record de bâillements par minute, Tristan s'offrit même le luxe d'allumer sa cigarette. Seul Dagonnet avait une attitude irréprochable malgré son visage fermé. Arthur le remercia d'un bref sourire avant de lancer un regard désapprobateur aux cinq autres qui eurent la bonne grâce de paraître contrits. Germanus ne fit aucun commentaire se contentant d'un sourire faux mais un éclat narquois brillait au fond de ses yeux, ce dont seul Galahad parut s'inquiéter.

-Ah je suis heureux de pouvoir discuter avec les policiers dont on m'a tant vanté les mérites s'exclama pompeusement le directeur. Vous avez fait un excellent travail ces dernières années malgré bien évidemment certaines perte inévitables.

La phrase était mesquine, destinée à faire mal. Les visages désormais fermés, les policiers payaient leur attitude irrespectueuse. Tristan plus que les autre semblait sur le point de perdre le contrôle, il maitrisa difficilement sa respiration qui s'était brutalement accélérée.

\- Oui nous avons subi des pertes avança prudemment Arthur. Mais revenons en au sujet principal. J'ai profité de votre présence pour parler des demandes de mutations de certains de mes hommes ainsi que d'une augmentation de budget dont nous aurions besoin.

-Oui évidemment, le budget, les mutations … commença Germanus, son sourire se crispant un peu plus à chaque mot. Ce sont des choses dont nous devrions parler entre nous peut être…

\- Je n'ai rien à cacher à mess hommes le coupa Arthur.

-C'est bon. On va y aller intervint lancelot qui sortit de la salle d'un pas rageur, suivi des autres. La réunion avait coupé court. Le directeur voulait selon toute évidence non pas s'entretenir avec eux mais affirmer son pouvoir.

Une fois dehors ils se dirigèrent vers le bar où Vanora travaillait. Cette petite bonne femme énergique et au caractère bien trempé était la mère des enfants de Bors et même si ce dernier ne voulait pas se marier et présentait toujours Vanora comme sa petite amie après dix ans ensemble( ce qui avait le don de faire rager sa compagne), ils s'aimaient, à leur manière mais ils s'aimaient.

-Alors ?

-Ah Arthur, vous savez que la situation au nord du mur se dégrade, de plus il y a certains détails dont vous n'êtes pas au courant…

-Comment ça, certains détails ! Les yeux du commissaire s'étaient plissés mais il avait suffisamment de self-control pour ne pas laisser exploser sa colère. Pas encore du moins.

\- Je me suis débrouillé pour que l'on ne vous informe pas des meurtres ayant eu lieu au nord même la presse n'est pas au courant. Pour l'instant les soupçons portent sur une bande de saxons dirigé par un certain Cerdic.

-Vous plaisantez j'espère ! Vous m'avez caché des meurtres !

-Ecoutez ce sont des drogué qui ont été tués pour le moment alors ce n'est pas d'une grande importance. Nous comptons bien laisser Cerdic et merlin s'entretuer . En revanche la mission que je vais vous confier à vous et à vos chevaliers est de première importance. Il s'agit d'escorter jusqu'à Londres la famille du premier ministre. Ils vivent au-delà du mur et nous craignons qu'ils ne courent un grave danger, sans compter qu'Alecto est le neveu préféré du ministre.

-Vous me demander d'abandonner les gens qui vivent au mur. Cela fait des années que nous nous battons mes collègues et moi pour rétablir la paix dans cette région.

-Vous obéirez aux ordres , autrement les demandes de mutations de vos collègues ne sont pas prêtes d'aboutir. Fini les sourires hypocrites et le ton condescendant la voix de Germanus avait claqué sèche et froide.

\- Quand cette mission sera terminé, il y a intérêt à ce que mes hommes soient mutés là où ils le demandent sinon aucun de vos titres ronflants ne vous protègera de ma colère.

Le visage d'Arthur est plus fermé que jamais et il appréhende la réaction des policiers. Ils ont tous une raison de détester le nord du mur.

Au bar Lancelot est occupé à jouer aux cartes avec deux routiers de passage tout en flirtant avec Vanora, enfin en tentant de flirter. La compagne de Bors n'a pas son pareil pour remettre à leur place les hommes aux mains un peu trop baladeuses. Cela fait quand même rager son homme qui boude dans son coin tout en berçant maladroitement son nouveau né. Il a beau être père d'une dizaine d'enfants, il est toujours aussi maladroit. Galahad est en train de laminer Gauvain aux fléchettes, ce dont ce dernier semble se ficher royalement, occupé par une jolie jeune femme qui glousse en lui massant les épaules. Tristan mange une pomme qu'il a trouvé on ne sait où. Personne n'ose lui demander pourquoi il ne commande pas une bière ou un plat normal. Tout le monde s'est habitué aux excentricités de l'homme qui ne parle jamais.

Arthur hésite sur le pas de la porte, se dit qu'il pourrait tout aussi bien annoncer la nouvelle à ses hommes demain, n'a pas le temps de faire demi-tour qu'il est hélé par Galahad qui vient de l'apercevoir. Tous se regroupent alors autour de lui attendant avec une impatience visible le compte-rendu de sa discussion avec Germanus. Il inspire profondément avant de se lancer.

-Il nous a été assigné une dernière mission avant que vous ne soyez mutés autre part. Nous devons escorter une famille jusqu'à Londres.

-Quoi mais normalement sa visite n'était pas prévu pour ça s'époumone Bors.

-J'ai des projets qui m'attendent proteste Galahad.

-Eh bien si tu n'es pas capable de gérer ta vie démissionne gamin, le provoque Tristan. Moi je suis Arthur rajoute-t-il avant de partir.

-Moi aussi j'en suis annonce Dagonnet de sa voix calme. Bors ?

-Evidemment que je viens tu te ferais tuer sans moi !

\- Je viens également et Galahad aussi déclare Gauvain avant de partir suivi de Galahad qui renverse son verre aux pieds d'Arthur en passant.

Ne reste plus que Lancelot. Les deux hommes se défient du regard quelques instants avant qu'Arthur ne tourne les talons. Si Lancelot souhaite lui parler il sait où le trouver .

Arthur est en train de prier à l'église quand il entend la porte s'ouvrir.

-Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu viennes ici. Personne ne t'écoute.

-C'est ton avis. Je suis persuadé que quelque part Il entend mes prières.

-Je déteste cet endroit.

-Je sais.

-Tu es la seule personne à savoir.

-Ce n'est pas dans une église que ta sœur est morte.

-Non mais c'est là que cet espèce de crétin a organisé la cérémonie sans me demander mon avis.

-Il était chrétien et elle aussi. Elaine s'était convertie avant leur mariage. Et ce n'est pas ton beau-frère qui l'a tuée Lancelot, elle était malade.

-Il aurait du me prévenir. Elle est morte seule à l'hôpital. Elle est morte et je n'étais pas là !

Arthur étreint son ami. Il sait l'importance qu'avait Elaine pour son meilleur ami. Lancelot est un coureur de jupons, sa grande sœur est sans doute la seule femme qu'il aimera toute sa vie. Aucune des femmes avec qui lancelot partage sa nuit ne sera jamais à la hauteur, aucune ne peut combler le trou béant laissé par Elaine.

Lancelot s'écarte brusquement et sort de l'église. Il a besoin de pleurer et il refuse de le faire devant son ami. Il l'a fait une fois et il ne le refera plus.


	4. Chapter 4

L'homme se réveille en sursaut il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait ce cauchemar. Il trouve la force de se trainer jusque dans son salon, prenant une bouteille d'alcool au passage. Il part en mission demain matin mais le besoin d'oublier est trop fort. Il passera la nuit à se saouler en se remémorant les bons souvenirs et quand la bouteille sera vide il s'effondrera sur le sol accablé par la chute inévitable de cette histoire.

Le lendemain matin les sept policiers sont réunis devant le parking du commissariat. Lancelot a encore les yeux rouges, arthur est énervé parce qu'il est clair que tristan s'est saoulé la nuit dernière et les autres sont mal réveillés. Le commissaire se console en se disant que de toute manière ce groupe dysfonctionnel et batailleur a toujours réussi à mener à bien ses missions. Ils se mettent en route avec leurs motos et ne font une pause que quatre heures plus tard dans une station service miteuse où le café est parfaitement immonde. Tant mieux il n'y a que comme ça qu'ils le boivent. Bors en profite pour étaler sa vie privée comme à son habitude :

-De toute façon j'arrive jamais à retenir leurs prénoms. En même temps ils sont quoi, douze ou quelque chose comme ça ?

-Tu as onze enfants Bors lui lance Gauvain exaspéré.

-Ouais bon j'étais pas loin grommelle l'espèce d'ours qui continue de se prendre pour un père convenable. En tout cas mon préféré c'est l'aîné, une vraie graine de champion celui là !

-C'est parce que je suis son père lance gravement lancelot.

Cette remarque déclenche les rires de la table à l'exception de Bors qui profère des menaces de mort à l'encontre de l'imprudent don juan. Même arthur se permet de relever les commissures de ses lèvres ce qui équivaut chez lui à un éclat de rire.

Tout le monde se calme lorsqu'un groupe d'hommes à la mine patibulaire rentre dans la pièce et se sépare pour s'asseoir stratégiquement de façon à bloquer toutes les sorties.

-On se calme, merlin veut juste nous faire passer un message, nous faire savoir qu'il est là temporise arthur.

Il a raison une dizaine de minutes plus tard le café est à nouveau désert. Ses hommes le regarde d'un air suspicieux. Sans grande surprise lancelot est le premier à se lancer :

-On peut savoir quel genre de message il aurait à nous faire passer ?

Arthur ferme les yeux, il se sent mal vis à vis de ses hommes mais il ne peut plus reculer.

-J'ai…J'ai omis certains détails à propos des objectifs exacts de cette mission.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi.

La route, rien que des virages entourés de paysages verdoyants où l'on aperçoit des moutons de temps à autre. L'impression d'être entouré de monde est apaisante mais il a parfois besoin de calme, ce que ses collègues et amis ont parfois du mal a comprendre. A l'exception de Tristan ils sont un peu envahissants, il a parfois le sentiment que ce sont des enfants. Ce n'est pas totalement faux, ils ont besoin d'être rassurés, écoutés. La peur d'être ignorés remontent à leurs enfances solitaires et un peu sombres, peuplés de cauchemars et de coups tant corporels que psychologiques. Ils en ont encaissés des chocs. Dagonnet le sait parce que son mutisme permet aux autres de s'exprimer, de se raconter vraiment et non de fanfaronner comme ils le font tous en journée. Il se souvient des nuits de beuveries lorsqu' ils sont suffisamment imbibés d'alcool pour parler de leurs cauchemars et raconter leurs passés. Tristan et lui ont ce point commun de ne jamais boire en public pour être sûrs de ne pas se livrer question de tempérament. Arthur non plus ne boit pas mais Dagonnet ignore si c 'est sa religion qui veut ça ou si lui aussi a un passé douloureux à dissimuler. Il a apprit ça tout à l'heure : arthur est doué pour la dissimulation. Repenser à ce qu'ils ont appris assombrit son humeur.

 _Artur prend une grande inspiration avant de s'élancer :_

 _\- Une série de meurtres a été commis semble-t-il par un nouveau groupe de dealers récemment installé dans la région._

 _Les questions fusent, il fallait s'y attendre. Le commissaire y répond dans l'ordre :_

 _\- Six meurtres, tous au nord du mur, et plusieurs disparitions, on ignore le nombre exact puisque ce sont des junkies qui ont disparus. J'ai très peu d'informations, le gouvernement ne souhaite pas rendre publique cette affaire. En fait je pense qu'il compte abandonner entre guillemets la région et envoyer de temps à autre l'armée pour maintenir un semblant de calme._

 _-Evidemment, lâche Galahad. La région n'est pas suffisamment riche pour les intéresser et c'est pour cette raison qu'on doit rapatrier au plus vite le frère du premier ministre._

 _L'énervement du plus jeune fait sourire les autres. Sa capacité à s'enflammer est légendaire, parfois amusante, toujours rafraichissante. Ils sont rares à avoir encore des idéaux. En vérité Galahad est le seul avec Arthur._

Dagonnet ne sait trop quoi penser de cet histoire de meurtres. Théoriquement ce ne sont plus ses affaires. La réalité est un peu différente, il s'est battu pendant dix ans pour que cette région reste civilisée et le sentiment d'inutilité a un goût amer. Mais il n'a nulle envie de retarder ses projets pour autant. L'argent mis de côté va lui permettre de passer un diplôme pour travailler auprès des enfants. Son rêve depuis toujours mis de côté faute aux dictats de la société. Toutefois après dix ans dans la police il n'a plus rien à prouver et sa maturité lui permet de passer outre le regard des autres. Et il n'est pas le seul à vouloir changer de métier.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

 **Attention : Ceci est officiellement le premier chapitre de « l'histoire se barre en vrille » je vais m'éloigner du film dans les prochains chapitres et je préfère prévenir maintenant. Je suis également « obligée » de mettre plus de dialogue et ce n'est pas trop mon truc donc si vous avez des critiques à faire n'hésitez pas.**

Réponse à guest : Merci beaucoup d'avoir laissé une review. Pour les chapitres je vais essayer de les faire un peu plus long mais je ne pense pas qu'ils feront quinze pages (ça ferait un trop gros décalage de toute façon).

Ils sont arrivés. Il était temps, les moutons et les champs de patates ça va … deux minutes. Pas plus. Galahad se fait la réflexion que la maison familiale est en réalité un gigantesque manoir.

\- Bof. Pas très impressionnant. C'est pas tellement plus grand que l'orphelinat.

Visiblement Gauvain pensait à la même chose que lui. Mais contrairement à Galahad qui s'emporte constamment, son presque frère préfère user du sarcasme. Il décide de jouer le jeu et de prendre son meilleur ton hautain.

\- C'est tout à fait vrai, en revanche le terrain qu'ils ont autour est un véritable atout s'ils décident de la vendre.

\- Oui mais notre emplacement en milieu urbain nous faisait profiter des commerces de proximité.

Emplacement en milieu urbain, commerces de proximité. Il est sérieux ?

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'ils étaient bien desservis par le réseau de drogues dans le coin.

Il se permet un sourire arrogant, un sourire de vainqueur puisque Gauvain vient d'éclater de rire.

\- Bon, les sales gosses vous venez, leur crie Lancelot.

Arthur est déjà en train de sonner à la porte.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard ils n'ont toujours aucune réponse. Cette fois-ci personne ne râle ou n'a la moindre réaction déplacée. Leur commandant se tourne vers Bors qui comprend instantanément. Quelques minutes plus tard la porte est défoncée. Tous ont sortis leurs armes et prient pour ne pas avoir à s'en servir. Arthur donne ses ordres.

\- Lancelot, Dagonnet avec moi au premier étage, les autres explorez le rez-de-chaussée.

Quand ils entrent la première chose qui les frappent c'est l'odeur. Une odeur de pourriture. Une odeur de cadavres. Ils échangent des regards écœurés. Bon sang ce qu'ils peuvent détester ce boulot par moment. Se retrouver devant un corps mort, parfois mutilé est à chaque fois une expérience horrible. On ne s'y habitue jamais vraiment. En ce qui le concerne Galahad n'a jamais oublié aucun des meurtres sur lesquels il a travaillé. Mais il sait que Bors, Gauvain et Lancelot préfèrent boire après ce genre de missions pour ne plus y penser, que Dagonnet écoutent les confessions éméchés des trois pour ne pas avoir à faire face à ses propres souvenirs, que Arthur va prier et Tristan… Il devient violent et préfère s'isoler depuis sa mort, sa mort à elle. Mais ce n'est pas le moment d'y penser.

Tristan passe devant et ils passent d'une entrée plutôt sobre à…ce qui devait être un grand salon décoré avec goût et qui a visiblement été transformé en une espèce de dortoir très récemment. Un matelas deux personnes est posé derrière le canapé d'angle et un tas de couvertures est entreposé dans un coin de la pièce. Des vêtements de femme (ceux de la mère de famille ?) sont jetés en travers de la pièce comme si on avait trié ces affaires. Galahad s'interroge, qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer ? Tout semble indiquer que la famille vivait dans le salon et qu'elle a effectué un départ précipité. Bors renifle d'un air perplexe une des bougies parfumées dispersées un peu partout avant de la mettre dans une de ses poches. Ses fameuses poches qui semblent sans fond.

-Ça fera plaisir à Vanora, est tout ce qu'il trouve à dire.

Ils poursuivent leur examen des lieux avec la cuisine où des brosses à dents sont posées près de l'évier. Les placards à balais et les toilettes ne présentent aucun intérêt.

-Y'a pas de sang sur les murs, c'est toujours ça de pris, commente Bors.

-Merci de ta participation Bors.

Ils inspectent également ce qui doit être les chambres des domestiques. A chaque fois l'odeur de transpiration et de crasse est suffocante et les poubelles sont remplies de compresses et de sparadrap.

-Mince les types qui ont dormi-là ont encore moins d'hygiène que Bors, s'exclame Galahad dans le but de détendre l'atmosphère.

Sa tentative échoue lamentablement malgré le soutien de son meilleur ami :

-D'où tu connais des mots comme hygiène, toi ?

Ils n'ont pas envie de rire, la situation est trop dérangeante. D'un commun accord le groupe retourne dans le salon. Bon timing. Lancelot arrive au même moment tenant en joue un homme balafré qui les regardent d'un air qui se veut effrayant avant de craquer sous le regard froid de Tristan. C'est justement à lui que s'adresse Lancelot.

-Arthur te demande de faire un tour au deuxième étage.

L'homme concerné s'exécute immédiatement. S'ils se permettent de le taquiner, jamais les ordres du commissaire ne sont contestés.

-Artur et Dagonnet arrivent avec les trois survivants, il y a des cadavres partout, neuf très exactement, d'où l'odeur, explique Lancelot. Celui-là était chargé de faire disparaître les potentiels témoins, les domestiques poursuit-il en désignant l'homme qu'il menace toujours.

-Toi et moi, on peut interroger ce mec pendant qu'ils vont aider Arthur, intervient Bors.

Lancelot hoche la tête pour approuver. Ça énerve un peu Galahad d'être écarté de la sorte comme un gamin mais sa curiosité l'emporte. Habituellement Arthur se charge des interrogatoires, non sans montrer de l'empathie envers les victimes bien sûr. Il n'empêche que ça ne lui ressemble pas de jouer les nounous et de rester en arrière…

Ce n'est qu'une fois au premier étage qu'il entrevoit une explication quand il voit dans les bras d'Arthur une jeune femme brune qui serait certainement très belle une fois lavée et peignée. Ca non plus ça ne ressemble pas au commissaire et pourtant ce dernier ne la quitte pas des yeux pendant qu'il remet en place les doigts démis de la demoiselle. Le tout en lui chuchotant des mots apaisants. Galahad se détourne un peu gêné pour porter son attention vers Dagonnet que Gauvain a déjà rejoint. Ils sont occupés à rassurer une mère et son enfant qui à vue d'œil ne semblent pas blessés. Le tableau est touchant, Dagonnet a l'enfant dans les bras et le berce doucement tandis que la mère appuyé sur Gauvain le regarde avec admiration. La scène est interrompue par Arthur qui leur demande d'appeler la police scientifique. Evidemment il avait oublié les cadavres qu'il va bien falloir identifier. Ils vont également devoir retrouver la famille et le ou les meurtriers, donc chercher les indices. Lancelot et Bors sont en train d'interroger le coupable et Tristan d'inspecter le dernier étage. Il se sent découragé face à la masse de travail qui les attend et se demande avec appréhension si les membres de la famille du premier ministre sont toujours vivants.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi.**

 **Réponse à Guest : Merci beaucoup. Bon du coup grosse pression pour celui-là, par contre pour les délais comme tu peux le constater j'écris de manière assez aléatoire.**

-Comment vous appelez-vous ?

Aucune réponse. Evidemment.

-Comment tu t'appelles ducon ?

-Jack l'éventreur.

-Mais je vais le buter cette espèce de…

-Bors ! Ok, jack je t'explique la situation même si tu te tais et que tu décides de faire de la prison à la place de te petits copains…

-Je…

-On voit clairement que plusieurs personnes ont vécus ici et qu'elles sont parties précipitamment. On a tous les indices qui le prouvent et les scientifiques ne vont pas tarder à débarquer pour choper les ADN, alors tu vois si tu me dis que t'étais tout seul ça veut dire que tu me prends pour un con. Et j'aime pas trop qu'on me prenne pour un con. Pigé ?

-Ouais.

-Cool, on peut continuer. Donc même si tu fermes ta gueule, eh ben tes potes ils le sauront pas. Et comme ça a pas l'air d'être des enfants de chœur y'a des chances pour qu'on te retrouve mort dans ta cellule vu qu'on est en sous-effectif. Et puis en plus on a pas trop envie de se casser le cul à protéger des salauds comme toi, pas vrai Bors ?

-Clair, tu peux crever avant qu'arthur nous demande de faire des heures sup pour un type comme lui.

Lancelot se retourne vers l'homme qu'il vient de pousser à bout en quelques minutes seulement. L'expérience du terrain, les types qui bossent dans des bureaux ont un peu de mal à comprendre ça.

-OK c'est bon on négocie !

-Je crois que t'as pas trop bien compris, tu balances tes potes et ensuite si ça satisfait le commissaire, on t'expédie à Londres où des gens très bien avec des costumes cravates et pas trop de morale vont s'occuper de te faire des faux papiers pour t'expédier au Mexique ou dans un autre pays d'Amérique latine.

-Eh attend t'as vu la tronche qu'il tire ! A ton avis il parle pas espagnol ? fait mine de s'interroger Bors.

Les deux inspecteurs se marrent. Mise en place des conditions de négociations, puis foutage de gueule. Ça marche dans 9 cas sur 10. Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? Ce sont des policiers, ils bossent dans une institution reconnue par la loi mais ça ne veut pas dire que ce sont des gentils.

-On était quinze ici, dirigé par Cynric, le fils du chef. Les autres sont partis avec la famille du ministre, vers le nord, je crois bien qu'ils ont parlé d'Aberdeen, je suis resté ici pour m'assurer que les autres crèvent tous.

-Le chef ce serait pas un certain Cerdic par hasard ?

-Ouais.

Les deux policiers se regardent. Pour le moment la version du suspect correspond avec les infos d'arthur.

-Et pourquoi vous vouliez que les hommes et les femmes en haut soient morts et surtout de façon aussi sale ?

\- Ils refusaient de payer pour être protégé, fallait faire passer un message fort aux autres.

Lancelot échange un regard avec Bors. D'ici ça ressemble plus à une mafia. Pas bon signe. Une organisation est beaucoup plus dure à démanteler, souvent les gros poissons arrivent à s'échapper.

-Putain je vais finir par regretter les drogués !

Tous les autres finissent par redescendre. Tristan d'abord qui n'a rien trouvé. Les autres ensuite avec les trois survivants. Lancelot fait le compte rendu à Arthur, qui pince son nez entre son pouce et son index.

-Bon Dagonnet tu convoies notre très cher Jack l'éventreur à Londres, moi j'emmènerai les blessés à l'hôpital, les autres restez ici jusqu'à l'arrivée des scientifiques demandez-leur pour combien de temps ils en auront, envoyez moi leur réponse et dites-leur de me tenir au courant par mail, ensuite descendez dans un hôtel je vous retrouve demain. Dagonnet, on continuera sans toi, une fois ta mission effectué tu retournes au commissariat t'occuper des affaires courantes.

* * *

Arthur est parti avec les femmes et l'enfant. Le petit semblait s'être beaucoup attaché à Dagonnet et a refusé de quitter les bras du géant, qui semblait touché. Lancelot se fait la réflexion que pour quelqu'un d'aussi taciturne et impassible, Dag a une façon bien à lui d'entrer dans le cœur des gens.

-Eh lancelot ! T'es dans la lune ou quoi ?

Galahad. Comme d'habitude ce sale môme est insupportable et en même temps il pourrait être son fils si lancelot avait vingt ans de plus.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, t'arrives pas à faire tes lacets ?

-Hilarant, non les scientifiques sont arrivés.

-Bonjour. Je suis Mr Accolon de la police scientifique.

Lancelot se retourne et constate que la voix dans son dos appartient à un petit homme d'une quarantaine d'année. Des lunettes rondes sont posées sur son petit nez, ses cheveux courts et grisonnants commencent à tomber, ses lèvres fines sont tordues en une moue dédaigneuse, des petits yeux marron le regardent avec froideur et un menton quasi inexistant complète le tableau. Tout est petit chez cet homme.

-Je regrette mais nous n'aurons sans doute pas fini avant deux heures, si le commissaire nous avait appelés plus tôt…

-Il vous a appelé dès qu'il a pu. Contentez-vous de faire votre travail. On se passera de vos réflexions, le coupe Galahad.

* * *

-T'es vachement agressif je trouve, fait remarquer lancelot à galahad après le départ de Mr Accolon.

\- Tu penses que je t'agresse toi et les autres aussi ?

-Non mais à part les gens que tu connais depuis plusieurs années tu as tendance à être méfiant et à attaquer le premier.

-T'es pas spécialement aimable non plus.

-Justement, intervient Tristan. Et les autres aussi. On a tous nos problèmes et on est persuadés qu'en dehors du groupe personne ne peut nous comprendre.

Il part aussitôt. On ne l'entend jamais arriver et on ne comprend pas trop ses départs.

-C'est moi où il vient de s'inclure dans le « on » des gens qui ont des problèmes.

-Non tu ne rêves pas, soupire Lancelot. Je ne sais pas si c'est un progrès ou si c'est encore plus triste.

-Navré de vous interrompre mais nous venons de finir. Je communiquerai les résultats comme vous me l'avez demandé.

Mr Accolon part en vitesse après avoir délivré son message. A croire qu'il a pris des cours avec Tristan. Ce dernier vient d'ailleurs de sceller la porte. Ils n'ont plus qu'à se diriger vers l'adresse que leur a communiquée Arthur pour passer la nuit.


End file.
